


Thirst

by PinkReader12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Broken Promises, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Double Agents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Assassins, Prostitution, Slave Trade, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/PinkReader12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" Levi whispered softly against her ear, the coldness of his eyes contrasting so evenly with the gentle way he caressed her blonde hair. </p><p>Annie swallowed down the pain. </p><p>"I want you.... to get the hell out of here." </p><p>oOo</p><p>Annie Leonhardt was not supposed to fall in love with an older man. Annie Leonhardt was not supposed to fall in love with an older man she was supposed to kill. Annie Leonhardt was not supposed to fall in love with Levi Ackerman, the man who was responsible for her misery </p><p>But she did. </p><p>And now that he knows what she is, he's not going to let her get away from him so easily. Sometimes, even if you play it safe, fate still finds a way to fuck you over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship Annie with everyone......why is Annie so shippable...? After I finish Bitter Thirst and this, I'm going to write a harem for that girl. I love her too much. ;_;

Act I

* * *

 

_"Do you understand what we need you to do?" He asked, eyes flashing behind his glasses. The clock behind him spun loudly, the sound echoing in her ears, as he stared dead into Annie's eyes._

_"Infiltrate the Legion..." Annie began slowly. "Get in on their intel....and kill anyone in my way."_

_"And destroy...." The Doctor probed, fingers tapping impatiently against the table that separated them._

_"And.... destroy the last of the Ackermans." Annie repeated obediently._

_"Correct."_

* * *

"Darling! Are you ready yet?" Hitch complained as she waited outside of Annie's dressing room. Her tightly strapped feet tapped impatiently against the marble floor, a brightly painted fingernail curling a strand of her hair. 

"Just like I said ten minutes ago, trying to rush me will do you no good. And I told you not to call me _darling_ anymore." Annie replied nonchalantly as she pulled a comb through her curls, heavily shadowed blue eyes staring into her reflection as she tilted her head one way- and then the other. She wasn't satisfied with what she saw and grimaced at the mirror. 

"Annie, we'll be punished if we don't get back by curfew. Stop worrying about your stupid hair and get out here!" Annie's partner yelled, a demand which was followed by an immature stomp of her high heeled foot.

Annie let out a sigh and set her comb down on the desk before her. Smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress, Annie slowly opened the door and stepped out to see her brunette friend practically steaming against the wall.

When their eyes met, Hitch gritted her teeth and reached for Annie's wrist. 

"If the Master asks us why we were delayed I'm blaming you darling." Hitch said with a glare as she dragged a surprisingly lenient Annie down the cream colored hallway.

"If the Master asks us anything, all you'll do is throw yourself all over him." Annie corrected in a bored tone, only raising an eyebrow when Hitch turned a death stare towards her. 

It was only the truth. Annie had gone against the rules many times before and she had been punished accordingly and personally by the Master himself. With no complaint. Hitch however offered herself up to him on a daily basis, whether they were in trouble or not- and Annie had frequently called her out on this. Much to the taller girls annoyance.

"You are such a pain. I do what I need to so I can stay in his favor. You know what happens to...to girls who he is displeased with. You're lucky he has a soft spot for you and never sends you away no matter what you do." Hitch replied thickly, eyes sparkling dangerously as they made their way down the hotel stairs.

The Doctor, a man who had trained them both throughout their early childhood, had dropped them off there a half hour before.

He had instructed them on what to do and said they needed to be back before dawn the next morning. Annie had listened intently to everything the older man had said and Hitch had as well- although she typically never held direct eye contact like Annie did, preferring to look air-headed while she picked at her nails.

"He doesn't send me away," Annie began coolly as they headed out the door towards the taxi waiting at the curb. "Because I am resourceful. Obedient. Cunning. You are neither of those things- the only thing you treasure being your body and the dreams that cloud your head. It makes sense why he would tire of you and send you away."

  
The words were not cruel, they were simply the truth. Hitch didn't take them to heart, but a vein had begun pulsing in her neck- a sign of her growing annoyance. They had both been born as slaves in trade, it was nothing new to be sold or seen as nothing but a means to an end. Annie had lived life accepting things how they were however, while Hitch dreamed of a brighter future that simply wasn't there.

They were luckier than most other girls, because they had been in the trade long enough to know what not to do. Words didn't hurt them unless they were said by someone who could understand. Someone who was like them.

Annie was like Hitch. And because of that they understood each other, even if they disliked each other.

"He isn't going to send me away." Hitch said softly as she stepped aside, letting Annie slip into the back of the car. "Because I'm smart enough not to let him." 

* * *

When they reached their destination, Annie payed for their ride while Hitch took out their ID's from her purse. Two burly men stood at the entrance of Club Sina, and if everything went well, both girls would make it past them without a problem. 

"You remember what to do?" Hitch asked calmly as they stepped over the gravel that surrounded the club. A cold breeze flew past them, chilling both of them to the bone. Hitch wished she had been allowed to bring a coat. 

"Of course I do." Annie murmured with a sigh, annoyed that her partner even had to ask. Hitch only smirked at her, hooking a silken arm around her blonde friends waist as they approached the building.

"Alright then. Good luck darling." 

 

 


End file.
